Presently, applications provide a variety of utilities that assist in formatting display areas (e.g., application windows, browser windows, and the like) within a GUI workspace being presented at a display device (e.g., computer monitor, screen on a mobile device, and the like). Often, the applications configure their display areas consistent with a predefined presentation structure. For example, with reference to a web browser application, an advertisement may be rendered at a top banner position, featured web addresses may be rendered in a right-side rail position, and search results may be rendered in a lower-central position. Because, the decisions of where to place these features (e.g., advertisement, featured web addresses, and search results) are predefined and concretely set within the architecture of the web browser application, the same display area configuration is shown to all users. That is, the features are displayed in positions within the display area irrespective of a user's individual vision pattern, which can lead to customer and/or advertiser dissatisfaction. For instance, advertiser dissatisfaction may arise when a search engine positions advertisements at the top banner position of the display area, while many potential customers avoid scanning the top banner position because they are accustomed to finding the search results in the lower-central position of the display area. As such, the customer's do not notice the advertisement, thereby depriving the advertiser of potential revenue.
Conventional mechanisms for arranging features within the display area are labor-intensive (e.g., requiring a considerable amount of user-initiated input actions) and are not fluid, flexible, or efficient. Further, these conventional mechanisms are ad-hoc solutions that cannot dynamically react to a user's visual preferences. As such, employing emerging technologies, such as vision-detection processes, to interactively render features would enhance the user's computing experience when navigating the features positioned in a personalized page layout published in the display area.